Military ranks of the Belkan Empire
A system of ranks was used by the Belkan Imperial Army, Navy and Air Force. Imperial Army Soldier A citizen carrying out his mandatory two years of military service as a conscript would be given the rank of soldier. All male Belkan citizens were required to enter the military at the age of 20. Soldier second class After completing two years of service, conscripts were promoted to soldier second class. Soldier first class Those who reached four years would be promoted to soldier first class. Corporal Sergeant Senior sergeant Master sergeant Junior lieutenant Lieutenant Senior lieutenant Captain Major A major usually commanded a battalion or a company, or held a staff position. Lieutenant colonel A lieutenant colonel usually commanded a battalion or served in a staff position. Colonel A colonel typically commanded a regiment or a battalion, depending on the unit in question. Some colonels also served in staff positions. Major general The junior-most grade of general, a major general typically commanded a regiment, or in some cases, a division. Some major generals also served in staff positions in the Army High Command. Lieutenant general A lieutenant general would typically command a division or hold a staff position on the Army High Command. General A general usually commanded a division or a field army. Some generals also served on the Army High Command in staff positions, such as department chiefs or deputy chiefs. An Air Force general commanded an air wing or held a staff position. Colonel general A colonel general would typically command a field army, army group, or serve as a department head on the Army High Command. In the Air Force, a colonel general would command an air group or the anti-air artillery defense of a major city or base. They also held staff positions on Air Force High Command. Field marshal A field marshal would serve in one of the three command positions: Army Supreme Commander, Chief of the Army High Command, Army Staff Inspector General. Sometimes more than three fleet admirals were in the Navy at once, in which case they were given commands of large formations or important facilities. On occasion, those who served as the kaiser's army aide-de-camp would be promoted to field marshal. Navy Sailor A citizen carrying out his mandatory two years of military service as a conscript would be given the rank of sailor. All male Belkan citizens were required to enter the military at the age of 20. Able sailor After completing two years of service, conscripts were promoted to able sailor. Leading sailor Those who reached four years would be promoted to leading sailor. Petty officer second class Petty officer first class Chief petty officer Warrant officer Lieutenant at Sea Senior lieutenant at Sea Lieutenant captain Corvette captain Frigate captain Captain at Sea Commodore A commodore typically commanded a group or acted as the adjutant of an admiral. They also held staff positions. Rear admiral A rear admiral would typically command a squadron or hold a staff position. Some commanded naval bases or facilities. Vice admiral A vice admiral usually commanded a naval division or held a staff position. On occasion, a vice admiral would command a naval base. Admiral An admiral typically commanded a fleet or served as the commander of a major naval facility. They could also hold staff positions. General admiral A general admiral usually commanded a large fleet or held senior staff positions on the Naval High Command, such as a department chief. Fleet admiral A fleet admiral would serve in one of the three command positions: Fleet Supreme Commander, Chief of the Naval High Command, Naval Staff Inspector General. Sometimes more than three fleet admirals were in the Navy at once, in which case they were given commands of large formations or important facilities. On occasion, those who served as the kaiser's naval aide-de-camp would be promoted to fleet admiral. Category:Belkan Empire Category:Belkan Imperial Military